


some kind of magic

by Marvelgeek42



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Elemental Magic, F/F, Love at First Sight, May Or May Not Be Continued, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgeek42/pseuds/Marvelgeek42
Summary: And her competition was a gorgeous redhead who looked like she could kill Darcy some two hundred different ways without as much as uttering a spell.In other words, exactly Darcy’s type. If she decided that this was her corner now, then Darcy had already lost.





	some kind of magic

**Author's Note:**

> Sapphic September Day 16: Street Magic!AU or “I think I picked up your coffee by mistake.”
> 
> And it still is the former, in the sense that this is a magic AU that takes place on the street.  
> Loopholes are my friend.

There was someone new on Darcy’s street corner.

And it wasn’t even a living statue or someone else she could have lived in symbiosis with, no.

It was a second street magician. What were the odds of that?

She hadn’t managed to get around to meeting her competition herself, but she had heard enough from the various beings she was friends with to want to. Charles, her vampire friend born in the early nineteen hundreds, seemed to have been especially impressed.

As it turns out, she wouldn’t have needed to work out the best time to stop her performance to watch her competition’s one because the woman in question had the same idea but acted faster on it.

She watched Darcy perform her usual show — conjuring various elements and playing with them, _Avatar The Last Airbender_ -style, among other things — and approached her after it.

And her competition was a gorgeous redhead who looked like she could kill Darcy some two hundred different ways without as much as uttering a spell.

In other words, exactly Darcy’s type. If she decided that this was her corner now, then Darcy had already lost.

Fortunately, that was not what happened.

“Nice work there,” the actual love of Darcy’s life commented and Darcy’s heart did approximately seventeen summersaults.

“Thanks, I worked hard on it,” Darcy replied, determined not to fall into the cliche of a useless lesbian. Again. “I haven’t gotten the chance to see you perform quite yet, I’m afraid. What do you do?”

“Hypnosis with a side of pickpocketing, mostly.” Darcy’s future wife — alright, Darcy, maybe slow down a bit — commented. “Occasionally, I do a bit of mind-reading.”

“That’s cool.”

“Yes, and not something you’re doing, so I’d say we can share this corner, what do you say?”

“I am so very down for that, that I bet I’m about to hit the center of the earth any second now. My name’s Darcy, by the way.”

“Natalia. And I look forward to seeing you around more a lot more.”

“Same here, Nat — can I call you Nat? I’m going to call you Nat — anyway, same here. Believe me.”

Natalia chuckled. “Oh, I do.”


End file.
